Beauty and the Boyfriend
by Reiven
Summary: Yukimura/Sanada. Sometimes its hard for Yukimura Seiichi, being the most loved person in Rikkaidai Fuzokoku not that it's unpleasant though…unless you’re the designated boyfriend.


_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Title**: Beauty and the Boyfriend.  
**Genre**: Humour/Romance.  
**Rating**: General.  
**Characters**: Yukimura, Sanada and Kirihara.  
**Classification**: Shounen-ai.  
**Summary:** Sometimes its hard for Yukimura Seiichi, being the most loved person in Rikkaidai Fuzokoku; not that it's unpleasant though…unless you're the designated boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

**Beauty and the Boyfriend  
**_--By Reiven--**

* * *

**_

"Yukimura-kun. My mother baked me these brownies and I was wondering if you wanted one?"

"I just finished knitting his sweater and thought it'll really bring out the colour of your eyes."

"The questions Bento-sensei gave were really hard, if you want, I can finish them for you."

"I'd gladly pay you to do your laundry, Yukimura-san!"

It was another normal day in the hallways of Rikkaidai Fuzokoku, especially the hallways leading up to class 3B on the second floor of the first building; the homeroom of one Yukimura Seiichi.

"My father gave me this Rolex watch for my birthday, you can have it if you want, Yukimura-kun."

"Back to classes, all of you!" Sanada Genichirou's thundering voice rocked the floors and immediately all movements halted, before slowly, the crowd (consisting of ninety percent boys) dispersed until only the actual students belonging to the class remained.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them, Genichirou. They were all just being nice," Yukimura smiled his sweet smile and every breathing organism in a twenty foot radius rediscovered the reason they love Yukimura so much.

"Nice is when you smile and wish someone good morning, or let them cut in front of you in the cafeteria line; not when you offer plagiarism and thousands of Yen worth of accessories."

"Oh, stop being such a jealous wet blanket. Everyone already knows that I love you best, Gen-chan."

Sanada spluttered, turned beet red in the face and returned to his own seat (right beside Yukimura) to the tune of merry laughter.

"Yeah, Gen-chan. You already have Seiichi at night, share him in the day would ya'?" one of his classmates commented with a laugh.

Sanada was not in a very good mood at the moment. He vaguely wondered how he came to be the butt of all jokes when in the company of Yukimura, while he struck fear into the heart of his opponents on the tennis court. Right now, he felt he needed to surround himself people that he could scare and intimidate and decided to pay a visit to Akaya's homeroom, leaving Yukimura to his wicked way (and stalkers). There were times that everything was just too much for even him to handle.

Soon, the rest of the boys followed his lead, but instead of turning right in the direction of the sophomore classes, they marched off towards the gym, now leaving Yukimura by himself in the room since he'd been excused from all strenuous physical exercise.

"Yukimura-san."

Said captain turned around, coming face to face with a dozen or so of the resident girls from his grade. They seemed to be in a particularly chipper mood today (which was probably credited to the fact that all of his fanboys were currently forced to be in Phys. Ed.) and that left them freely to ogle, coddle and smother Yukimura with homemade presents and pastries, since their own teacher had taken a sick day.

"Good morning, girls," Yukimura replied with a smile, causing a mild hysteria were a couple of the girls fell to the floor in dead faint and the rest merely swooned as the stars that sparkled in their eyes took the shape of their idol.

"Yukimura-buchou?"

Yukimura's hearing perked at the familiar voice and his eyes shot towards the door, where he locked gazes Kirihara's concerned ones, "What's wrong, Akaya?"

The girls in the Yukimura's company whom were on the verge of frothing at the mouth when hearing the threat of the male voice, all tamed down when they realized that it was just their adorable sophomore, Kirihara.

"It's Sanada-fukubuchou," Kirihara said sullenly, "You have to do something, buchou. He's terrorising the entire sophomore classes; telling mundane, ancient stories of when he was a little boy and reminiscing the times of yore. Everyone's going completely mad, some have even threatened to jump out of the third story window. He's completely out of control!" he huffed, exhaling loudly after the sudden rush of words.

Yukimura raised an elegant eyebrow that made all the girls swoon, "Oh, dear. I guess that he couldn't handle not being the one in charge," He muttered regretfully as he stood up, the hordes of girls parting ways to make a path for him to pass. "I apologize for having you go thought this, Akaya. I should have been more careful. After all, a solemn Gen-chan is not a good Gen-chan."

Petting Akaya on his head as he passed by, Yukimura graced him with a sweet smile that melted everybody's hearts. All the girls promptly fainted.

"You're the greatest, Yukimura-buchou," Akaya exclaimed with starry eyes, gazing with adoration at the ethereal being that was Yukimura Seiichi.

"Now, now, Akaya, don't put yourself down. You _too_ will be great someday," with one last fleeting smile, Yukimura walked out; heading towards the sophmore classes to retrieve his Genichirou.

- - - - -

"--my father drilled us for many hours every day until not only our stance, but the imposing aura we emit were at its peak."

Sanada rambled on, seemingly oblivious to the groans of pain and anguish the people around him were feeling as the result of being subjected to another of his 'When I was a little boy' stories.

"I can't take anymore!" One random student wailed, his vision clouded by the hysteria gripping the room and he leaped out of the window. Good thing they were only on the ground floor; he survived.

"Genichirou."

Sanada immediately quieted down, as if trying to determine whether the voice he heard was just a figment of his overly-obsessed-with-Yukimura mind.

"What are you doing, Genichirou, tormenting the poor boys like this? Akaya was on the verge of a mental breakdown when he came to me."

"Seiichin?" Sanada stared with dejected eyes at the only person he would ever admit to being uke to…not really, but close enough.

"Come on, Gen-chan," Yukimura held out his hand to Sanada, "Let's skip school and go watch a NC-seventeen rated movie."

Slowly, Sanada grasped Yukimura's smooth and delicate hand and pulled himself up, nodding in agreement in the process. Normally, he would never even think of skipping school, but this was Yukimura who had asked him. It was entirely different subject.

"Will we be alone? I cannot bear the thought of those putrid fanboys fawning all over you any more."

"Yes, Gen-chan, we will be alone…completely alone," he whispered into Sanada's ear with a husky, sex undertone.

They both walked out of class 2D and the students rejoiced, before gathering together and plotting a democratic election to vote Yukimura Seiichi as the King of Rikkaidai Fuzokoku.

**

* * *

**

--Owari--

* * *

Complete and utter CRACK that is Tennis no Oujisama. Oh, Sanada isn't the seme in the relationship, Yukimura just lets him think he is.


End file.
